westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
CH/Neil Stevenson
Neil Stevenson (220 points) ST 14 20 DX 12 40 IQ 12* 40 HT 12† 20. Damage 1d+2/2d BL 39 lb HP 14 0 Will 13 5 Per 14‡ 5 FP 12 0. Basic Speed 6.00 0 Basic Move 6 0 Dodge 10§. 5'11" 185. Social Background TL: 8 0. Languages: English (Native) 0. Advantages Ally (Angela Rodriguez; 50% of starting points; 9 or less; 12 or less) 4 Combat Reflexes 15 Danger Sense 15 Extra Perception 1 (Affects Per) 5 Fit 5 Wealth (Comfortable) 10. Disadvantages Chummy -5 Code of Honor (Soldier's) -10 Dependent (Angela Rodriguez; No more than 50%; 9 or less; Loved one) -10 Overconfidence (12 or less) -5 Sense of Duty (Teammates) -5. Quirks: Always suspects that unknowns are potentially hostile Gets teased for calling Yousef Stinky Arab Has a thing for FN Weaponry. Don't try and explain it.. -3 Skills Administration (A) IQ-1 1-11 Axe/Mace (A) DX 2-12 Brawling (E) DX 1-12 Broadsword (A) DX-2 0-10 Computer Operation/TL8 (E) IQ 1-12 Crossbow (E) DX+2 4-14 Detect Lies (H) Per-2 1-12 First Aid/TL8 (Human) (E) IQ+1 2-13 Guns/TL8 (Longarm) (E) DX+4 12-16 Guns/TL8 (Pistol) (E) DX+2 3-14 Interrogation (A) IQ-1 1-11 Knife (E) DX+1 2-13 Lockpicking/TL8 (A) IQ 2-12 Merchant (A) IQ-1 1-11 Observation (A) Per 2-14 Psychology (Human) (H) IQ 4-12 Research/TL8 (A) IQ-1 1-11 Running (A) HT 2-12 Savoir-Faire (Police) (E) IQ 1-12 Shortsword (A) DX-3 0-9 Soldier/TL8 (A) IQ 2-12 Stealth (A) DX+2 8-14 Streetwise (A) IQ 2-12 Swimming (E) HT 1-12 Tactics (H) IQ 4-12 Two-Handed Sword (A) DX+2 8-14 Wrestling (A) DX+1 4-13. Techniques: Close-Quarters Battle/TL8 (Guns (Longarm)) (A) 2-20. * Conditional -1 from 'Chummy' when alone. † Conditional +1 from 'Fit'. ‡ Includes +1 from 'Extra Perception'. § Includes +1 from 'Combat Reflexes'. Equipment 1× 2nd Generation Ballistic Cloth (Torso; DR (4); $256; 5.76 lb) 1× _Basic Gear: Bandages, Cigarette Lighter, Duct Tape, Flashlight, Mirror, Multi-Tool, Notebook, Pencil, Chalk, and Wristwatch. ($100; 1.5 lb) 60× Ammunition (.300 WM loose rounds) ($90; 4.08 lb) 100× Ammunition (5.7x28 loose rounds) ($50; 1.3 lb) 60× Ammunition (7.62x51mm loose rounds) ($31.8; 3.33 lb) 3× Auto Rifle, 7.62mm (Ammunition; $96; 4.8 lb) 1× Backpack, Frame ($100; 10 lb) 1× Ballistic Ceramic (Chest; DR (18+6); $2400; 9.6 lb) 1× Ballistic Ceramic (Pot Helm, Padding; DR (11); $181.5; 2.64 lb) 1× Binoculars ($150; 3 lb) 1× Blanket ($20; 4 lb) 1× Boots, Steel-Toed ($100; 4 lb) 1× Camcorder, Micro ($200; 3.2 oz) 1× Camera, Digital (Good; Good-Quality; $375; 2.5 lb) 1× Cash Earned ($-11250) 1× Cell Phone ($100; 8 oz) 1× Computer, Laptop (C3; $2050; 2.5 lb) 1× Flashlight, Regular (10 yds.; $20; 1 lb) 1× FN BAR Magnum, .300 WM ($890; 8.8 lb) 1× FN Five-seveN, 5.7x28mm ($750; 1.7 lb) 1× FN SCAR 17S ($2900; 7.9 lb) 1× Handcuffs ($40; 8 oz) 1× Hatchet ($40; 2 lb) 1× Headset, Bluetooth ($50; 1.6 oz) 1× Holster, Concealed ($125; 1 lb) 1× Katana (Fine Quality; $650; 5 lb) 1× KSF Brigandine ($837; 26 lb) 1× Lantern ($20; 2 lb) 1× Lockpicks (Good; Good-Quality; $250; 8 oz) 3× Magazine (5.7x28mm 20-round) ($114; 1.2 lb) 3× Magazine (7.62x51mm STANAG) ($93; 4.8 lb) 1× PDA, Full-Featured (C2; $210; 4.8 oz) 1× Reflex Sight ($550; 3.2 oz) 1× Scope (+3; $450; 1 lb) 1× Tent, Dome (2-man) ($75; 4 lb) 1× Tonfa ($40; 1.5 lb) . MELEE Attacks Brawling • Punch (12): 1d+1 cr. Brawling • Bite (12): 1d+1 cr. Brawling • Kick (10): 1d+2 cr. Hatchet (12): 2d cut. Katana • 1H Swing (10): 2d+2 cut. Katana • 1H Thrust (10): 1d+4 imp. Katana • 2H Swing (14): 2d+3 cut. Katana • 2H Thrust (14): 1d+4 imp. Tonfa • Swing (6): 2d cr. Tonfa • Thrust (6): 1d+2 cr. RANGED Attacks FN BAR Magnum, .300 WM (12): 8d+1 pi. FN Five-seveN, 5.7x28mm (14): 2d+2(2) pi- (6). FN SCAR 17S (16): 7d pi. Hatchet (8): 2d cut. Active Defenses Dodge: 10 Brawling • Punch parry: 10 Hatchet parry: 10 Katana • 1H Swing parry: 9 Katana • 1H Thrust parry: 9 Katana • 2H Swing parry: 11 Katana • 2H Thrust parry: 11 Tonfa • Swing parry: 7 Tonfa • Thrust parry: 7 Block: 8 Damage Resistance Overall: Eyes: 0 Neck: 7 Skull: 24 Face: 0 Torso: 4 Groin: 0 Arms: 7 Hands: 7 Legs: 7 Feet: 6/2+7